Dr. Gero
|manga debut = "The Gathering of the Warriors" |anime debut = "The Androids Appear" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! |Race = Human-type Earthling (former) Mechanical Type AndroidChouzenshuu 1, 2013 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 12th, Age 767 Age 790 |Address = Dr. Gero's Lab |Occupation = Scientist |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Dr. Gero clone (clone) Son Android 8 (creation/co-creation) Android 9 (creation) Android 13 (creation) Android 14 (creation) Android 15 (creation) Android 16 (creation) Android 17 (creation) Android 18 (creation) Android 19 (creation) Android 21 (creation/mother of son) Android 33 (creation)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Android 44 (creation) Android 55 (creation) Android 76 (creation) Present Cell (creation) New Cell (creation) Hell Fighter 17 (co-creation) |Counterparts=Future Dr. Gero }} , also known as , is a supporting antagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, appearing in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is a genius scientist who is the mastermind behind the Red Ribbon Androids, chief amongst them the bio-organic Cell. Dr. Gero is the main antagonist of the Androids Saga. Appearance Dr. Gero's appearance consists of slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He also has a Red Ribbon Army logo located on the hat that hides his visible brain after he turns himself into an android. Dr. Gero's mechanical body also lacks the eyebrows he had in his old, organic form, instead having a pronounced brow. His clothing is black, with orange sections at the upper arms, and light yellow sleeves at the lower arms. His pants are dark brown, and his shoes are black and white. Personality Dr. Gero is very cold-hearted, willing to stop at nothing to achieve his goals, he doesn't let people get in his way and even kidnaps other people to use in his experiments. He also holds a strong hatred for Goku due to Goku defeating the entire Red Ribbon Army. He has the utmost confidence in his technological skills and intellect, as he believes, even when the odds are against him, that he, or his creations, will succeed somehow. Gero also trusts his creations with his life, believing now that he has "improved" them, they will respect him as their master. Despite this, however, he states "it seems I have no other choice" immediately before releasing Android 17 and 18, implying he was aware of the severe risks to himself of activating them due to their hatred of him. Despite his cold heart, however, he was capable of affection, as he modeled Android 16 after his deceased son and deliberately made #16 gentle in order to avoid the risk of him being destroyed in battle due to him not being able to bear the thought of that happening. Presumably this was also why Dr. Gero chose not to activate him and why he did not discard him as he had with the Android models that had proceeded 16 (with the exception of Android 8). Biography Background Dr. Gero is the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army; he was a founding member of the Red Ribbon Army to begin with and was also effective in control. He designed the Red Ribbon's weaponry and created the first androids in the service of the Red Ribbon Army. He built Androids because mechs can be captured and used by the enemy while Androids can think for themselves."Dragon Ball Q&A" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 1, 2014 Another scientist, Dr. Flappe is named as Android 8's creator. Daizenshuu 7 addresses this inconsistency by stating that Dr. Flappe and Dr. Gero were colleagues in charge of the Red Ribbon Army's Android Development Program. The Red Ribbon Army is not the primary reason for Dr. Gero's desire to create androids and cyborgs, as he reveals in GT that he always dreamed of replacing the entire human race with artificial beings even before Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army. Dr. Gero's son was a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier, but he died when he was hit by an enemy bullet; Gero later modeled the powerful Android 16 after his dead son. At one point, Dr. Gero brought home a doll decorating the command center of an enemy base as a trophy, which he later used as a model to design Android 19. He fathered this child with the human who was Android 21's base.Dragon Ball FighterZ, 2018 After the Red Ribbon Army is defeated by Goku, Dr. Gero goes into hiding in his laboratory located in a mountain area north of North City. In this lab, he strives to create the ultimate fighting machine. Using an extremely intelligent tracking device disguised as a ladybug, he studies Goku and the Z Fighters for years, observing the fights Goku has with Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo, Piccolo, and the Saiyans Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta. Dr. Gero ceases the study of Goku's power when the Saiyan leaves for Namek, believing he had already compiled enough information; so he simply adjusts the androids' power levels to accommodate for Goku's expected power increase, not accounting for the power level of Goku's Super Saiyan form. Believing he had created the ultimate fighting machines, he finalizes his plans and constructed a series of Androids. Android 16 was modeled on Gero's dead son, a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier long ago felled by an enemy bullet. In his affection, Gero made him powerful but did not want him to be destroyed in battle, so he made him gentle. While looking for fresh material for his experiments, Dr. Gero meets two notorious delinquents by chance, two siblings, a boy, and a girl. He then kidnaps them and restructures them into Android 17 and Android 18.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 However, the two became rebellious as they retain their human free will, so he deactivated them. According to Android 18, Dr. Gero destroyed all the other androids up to Android 15. 1-7 and 9-12 were completely artificial, but Gero could not control their personalities: too dark, too stupid, too nice, etc. Android 19 was modeled after a doll decorating the command center of an enemy base, which Gero brought home as a trophy. To become immortal, Dr. Gero has Android 19 to turn him into an android,Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 Android 20.Dragon Ball chapter 349, "The Androids Awake!""Yes. Now I have eternal life like you." - Dr. Gero, Dragon Ball Z episode 133, "Nightmare Comes True" The only human part of him as an android is his brain, which was transplanted into his android body by Android 19. Dr. Gero has his brain transferred into an energy-absorbing model Android rather than an infinite-powered model, which would have allowed him far greater power reserves. Android 18 hints that it may have been because he thinks that an energy-absorbing model android is easier to use as a host. Gero would later disguise his true identity by claiming that he is merely Android 20 and that Gero had died long ago. While constructing the Androids, Dr. Gero discovers a way to fuse together the cells from the strongest warriors to walk the Earth (Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, and King Cold), and tries to create a supreme fighting entity. After realizing that his project would take too long to complete, he decides to turn attention to other matters and leave his supercomputer from his lab to complete the ultimate being, who he names Cell.Explained during Imperfect Cell's flashback to Piccolo. Cell later speculated that Dr. Gero created him to defeat the Earth and later to destroy the entire universe.Dragon Ball Z episode 191, "The Horror Won't End" ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga Two years after Namek's destruction, after easily slaughtering Frieza, his soldiers and his father, Future Trunks informs the Z Fighters that two extremely powerful Androids created by Gero will appear in three years. Three years later, on May 12 of Age 767, at 10:00 am, two Androids appear on an island nine miles south-west of South City: Android 19 and Android 20. Together, they start a killing spree and do not show any mercy or regret; during one point, Gero grabs a man from his car and crushes his skull like a grape, never changing his stoic expression. The Z Fighters struggle to find them, due to the androids having no ki, but Yamcha is the first to find them, attracted to the scene by the scream of a woman. They then ambush him, with Yamcha initially believing them to be two civilians and trying to tell them to evacuate until he noticed the Red Ribbon logo on Android 20's logo, with Android 20 smugly confirming that they are the androids he's referring to. Before Yamcha can act, Android 20 demonstrates a deadly power: Dr. Gero's latest design for Androids, an energy absorbing function. Using a small red jewel embedded in his hand, he grabs Yamcha by the jaw, punches a hole through his chest, and saps his life-force. The Z Fighters detect Yamcha's fast dropping energy and then find the Androids. After an explanation of their origins to Goku, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo, the fight is about to begin. However, after Goku suggests that they move to another location since there are too many people around, Gero takes it as meaning that he doesn't want anyone to get in the way and single-handedly destroys half the city and its populace with his Bionic Punisher technique. Angrily, Goku leads him and Android 19 out of the city, to avoid killing more people in the fight. In some unknown island, Android 20 begins to explain to Goku why Gero wants to have his revenge on him for destroying the Red Ribbon Army. After the explanation, he orders Android 19 to fight Goku. Goku, at the start, does well in the fight, but due to the Saiyan's Heart Virus that manifests at that exact moment, Android 19 wins the fight. After Vegeta arrives on the battlefield and turns into a Super Saiyan, destroying Android 19, Android 20 runs away. During the ensuing search, Android 20 attacks Piccolo from behind to absorb his energy, only to be attacked by Gohan. He tries to fight Piccolo head-on, but Piccolo is superior by far as a result of the three years of intense training with Goku (and also the fusion with Nail). Piccolo mercilessly severs the android's arm and prepares to destroy him when Gero retreats once again into the rocky mountains. Android 20 decides to retreat into his lab, in order to activate Android 17 and Android 18. Having recognized him as Dr. Gero, Bulma notifies the Z Warriors about the approximate area of his laboratory and they depart for the north. While approaching his lab, Android 20 ambushes Krillin but spares him in his hurry to activate his Androids. Krillin follows him to his lab and summons the Z Warriors there. Android 20 enters his lab and activates Android 17 and Android 18, having a Shut Down Remote that can deactivate them in case they rebel again. The androids fool him into believing they are obedient until they snatch the control from him. After crushing it, Android 17 brutally murders Gero by impaling him from behind with his arm, decapitating him with a swift kick, and then stepping on Gero's still-living head. His remains are later destroyed along with what seems to be the rest of his laboratory at the hands of Future Trunks when he fires the Buster Cannon with the intention of destroying Android 17 and Android 18. Majin Buu Saga In filler, Dr. Gero is permitted by King Yemma to keep his android body while entering Hell but the reason is unknown. Along with Cell, Frieza, King Cold, and the Ginyu Force, Dr. Gero watches the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu, being one of the very few people cheering for Kid Buu. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Dr. Gero is first seen in Dragon Ball GT in Hell, greeting Dr. Myuu after Myuu is destroyed by Baby. There, the two scientists work on a plan to create the ultimate android which could destroy Goku. They came up with a plan to combine both of their technologies and achieve the perfect Android by fusing Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17 to create Super 17. Then, they created a dimensional hole to get both androids in the same place, Earth. On Earth, while Super 17 is engaged in combat with Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Majuub, Pan sneakily grabs Dr. Gero from behind to make Super 17 stop attacking Vegeta. The doctor does, but the terrifying creation turns to him. It turned out that Dr. Myuu reprogrammed Super 17 to only obey him. In an ironic twist of fate, Dr. Gero meets his end at the hands of 17 again. Film appearances Super Android 13! Dr. Gero's death at the hands of Androids 17 and 18 is shown at the start of the film. After his death, his hatred transferred to his computer,Daizenshuu 6, 1995 which completed Androids 14, 15 and 13. In addition, he was also given several mentions in the film itself, mostly in relation to Androids 13, 14, and 15 and their vendetta against Goku. In the Funimation dub, Dr. Gero's Supercomputer also proceeds to speak with Dr. Gero's voice whereas the Japanese version merely implies that the supercomputer was acting in Gero's name. Other Dragon Ball Stories Dragon Ball SD Dr. Gero appears briefly during the battle of Muscle Tower, though he is not present at the tower, he watches Android 8 betray the Red Ribbon Army and starts planning Android 17 and Android 18. Ironically, Gero in this particular SD comic resembles the Parsley City Old Man. Dr. Gero appears in the second bonus chapter for Dragon Ball SD: after defeating Future Cell, Future Trunks travels even farther back in time in order to stop Gero from making the Androids in the first place. As Future Trunks arrives, Gero is attempting to lure the girl who would eventually become Android 18 to him with a lollipop. Future Trunks attacks but, at that moment, Kid Goku and Krillin arrive. Gero sends out Android 9 to fight them, but Goku defeats him with a single kick. Dr. Gero promises never to cause trouble again but later goes back on his word by swearing revenge on Goku once again, causing Future Trunks' trip to be for nothing, as the future carries on as it would anyway. Supersonic Warriors It is shown in Cell's scenario that Gero manages to survive the encounter in his laboratory due to a backup plan. On the day of the announcement of the Cell Games, Gero is amazed that Cell has come from the future and went to gain his support in realizing the dream of the Red Ribbon Army, only for Cell to reveal that he did not care for Gero's plans. Angry at his rebellion, Gero fights against Cell and is defeated. Gero then says that he is surprised at how strong Cell has become before he is destroyed once more. Online A clone of Dr. Gero appears as an antagonist, which takes place in Age 1000. Fusions Android 20 is among the many Red Ribbon Androids who finds himself in the Timespace Rift created by Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron to create a tournament to determine the strongest in time and space. Additionally, it is revealed that several other Androids where created in other timelines by Dr. Gero's villain database which includes Android 33, Android 44, Android 55, and Namekian Android 76. During Sub-Event: "Justice's Little Ally", Android 20 leads 19, 18, and 17 in an attack on Satan City though they are driven off by Uub causing the Androids to split up into pairs. 20 teams up with 19. Uub asks Tekka's Team to help him track down one of the pairs. If they decide to go after the Old Man and the Fatty, they will be forced to take down 19 and 20. 20 is shocked by the power of Tekka, Kid Goku, Kid Trunks, Goten, and Pan causing him to wonder if his detection system is malfunctioning only for 19 to point out that it is not as he is picking up the same readings. Dr. Gero decides to fight Tekka's team to absorb their energy but is defeated much to his disbelief. If they go after 17 & 18 instead 19 and 20 are defeated by Uub. Android 20/Dr. Gero can be recruited by KOing him with a Zenkai Attack. He appears as the leader of a Strong Enemy team composed of himself, 19, 33, 44, and 76 which appears on top of a cliff overlooking the Future Capsule Corporation in Area 3F. FighterZ Dr. Gero is revealed to have other secret labs, one of which contained another supercomputer he had apparently programmed to convert the human mother of his deceased son into Android 21 at some point before his death. Additionally, it is revealed he created a system capable of linking human or artificial souls to another person allowing them to control that person's body. He also developed a machine capable of generating waves capable of suppressing the power of powerful fighters even God-like Saiyans unless soul linked or the person was too weak to be affected. However, proper deities are unaffected and can sense linked souls. Additionally, his labs could be used to create mindless clones as a makeshift army. Though his exact reasons for commissioning her conversion into an Android are unconfirmed, various characters conclude his intentions were to have her lead a resurgent Red Ribbon Army to conquer Earth and presumably the universe using his labs and inventions which is why the cells of scientists were included to give her intelligence rivaling Dr. Gero's. The exact nature of his relationship with 21's human self beyond her being the mother of his son is never elaborated on as Dr. Gero being her son's father is never actually mentioned in FighterZ as that information comes from other official sources outside the game. Power ;Manga and Anime Android 20 easily impales Yamcha in his abdomen with his hand while absorbing his energy. He can withstand a hit from base Goku and remain mostly unfazed by it, however, it did manage to move him back somewhat and stop him from continuing his eye laser barrage. It is implied that Gero in his Android 20 form is more powerful than Android 19. Piccolo stated that he was too much for the likes of Gohan, Tien or Krillin to handle. When Piccolo removed his weighted clothing to use his full power Android 20 is completely outmatched by the Namekian, with Piccolo's power having increased since the Frieza Saga after the massive amounts of training that took place in preparation for the Androids. In large part because of his cybernetic body, Android 20 was also capable of surviving a bullet shot from a rifle, as evidenced by his shrugging off his being accidentally hit by a hunter while headed back to his laboratory. Like Bulma and Dr. Briefs, Dr. Gero's greatest strength is his intelligence and scientific expertise as he is able to design and construct Androids, Bio-Androids, and Cyborgs capable of exceeding the power of the likes of Frieza (before his training), Super Saiyans, and Super Namek Piccolo, making them some of the strongest fighters in Universe 7 and some of strongest fighters to originate from Earth. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Android 20 possesses basic abilities about the same as Android 19.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 ;Video games In Dragon Ball Online, Dr. Gero's clone is capable of holding his own against members of the Time Patrol. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Android 20 is weaker than the collective members of Tekka's Team (Tekka, Kid Goku, Kid Trunks, Goten, & Pan) who are stronger due to training for the Timespace Tournament. He is also inferior to the teenage Uub who is strong enough to defeat both 19 & 20 (or 17 & 18) by himself which makes sense given that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu and a student of Goku. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is shown that Dr. Gero developed god-like technology capable of creating artificial souls (presumably explaining why Android 19 and Major Metallitron went to Hell despite being completely artificial as they presumably possessed artificial souls) and a system capable of linking both artificial souls and natural human souls allowing them to possess others to control them which Dr. Gero presumably originally developed as a method to control unruly Androids like 17 & 18 as it proved to be effective on them in Age 779. He also developed a machine capable of emitting waves that could effect mortal God-like Saiyans preventing Goku and Vegeta from using Super Saiyan Blue unless they linked with a human soul enough to access their true power. This is exceptional considering the existence godly ki was practically unknown on Earth until long after Dr. Gero's death though presumably, it is due to Dr. Gero studying mortal Saiyan ki enough that when suppressed it prevents them from utilizing their Godly ki properly to transform into Super Saiyan Blue. This would explain why it has no effect on proper deities like Whis and Beerus. Unfortunately, this technology was presumably still too experimental to implement during his lifetime leaving it to his Supercomputer and Android 21 to utilize once it had been perfected. Abilities |-|Techniques= Aside from his incredible intelligence (one of the best in the world, impressing even Capsule Corporation president Dr. Brief), Dr. Gero has gained combat abilities due to placing his own brain into an energy-absorbing model android. *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Energy Absorption' – Also known as Life Drain 20. Android 20 has special pads on his palms that allows him to absorb life-energy from his victims by grabbing them. **'Ruthless Blow' - After or while absorbing Yamcha's energy, Gero pierces him in the chest with his hand. *'Eye Laser' – A synthetic form of eye laser strong enough to pierce through someone. **'Bionic Punisher' – A powerful beam shot from both eyes which is strong enough to devastate an entire city. *'Photon Wave' – The Full Power Energy Wave he used to flee from the Z Fighters in order to activate Android 18 and Android 17. From his energy-absorbing pads, 20 releases a massive wave of explosive energy that can level an entire valley. *'Photon Blast' – The Full Power Energy Ball version of the Photon Wave, Android 20 shoots a pink energy sphere out of his hands. *'Pesky Fly' – The Rush Attack that Android 20 used against Krillin. *'Precise Cannon' – A Continuous Energy Bullets technique used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Rolling Crush' – Android 20 kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. *'Power Break' – Android 20 kicks the opponent up in the air, then he punches and kicks them down again, and finally 20 kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Absorption Barrier' - A combination of Energy Absorption and Android Barrier developed by Android 20 for himself in his story mode in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In Dragon Ball GT, this ability was incorporated into Super 17 through Hell Fighter 17 by Dr. Myuu without Dr. Gero's knowledge. *'Finish Sign' – A power-up move that Dr. Gero used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'False Courage' – A power-up move that Dr. Gero used in Raging Blast. *'20 Absorb' - Dr. Gero's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Twin Drain' – A team attack performed by Dr. Gero and Semi-Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Self Destruction' – Like the other Androids, Android 20 has his own self-destruct device. He uses it in the Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team scenario "The Failed Experiments" to kill himself and Android 19 when 19 betrays him. *'Five-Way Fusion' - A fusion dance that allows five people to fuse to create a powerful fusion form. Android 20 can perform it with any 4 members of Tekka's Team in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'EX-Fusion' - An unnatural Fusion technique created by Capsule Corporation through Bulma's development of the Metamo-Ring. *'Infinity Bullet' - An Energy Barrage technique originally used by Android 18, which appears as one of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Infinity Missile' - A stronger version used by Android 20 as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Infinity Cannon' - An even stronger version used by Android 20 as one of his Special Moves. *'Speed Up' - A movement technique that increases the user's speed. One of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Energy Drain' - An rush attack where Android 20 grabs his opponent from behind and drains their energy from their mouth to restore his health. One of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Energy Drain' - A stronger version of Energy Drain used by Android 20 as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Hyper Energy Drain' - A stronger version of Energy Drain that is more powerful than Super Energy Drain. Can be used by Android 20 as one of his Special Moves after reaching Lv. 60 in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Energy Wave Absorption' - An energy absorption technique used to absorb energy based attacks which appears as one of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Super EW Absorption' - A stronger version of Energy Wave Absorption which appears as one of Android 20's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. |-|Forms and power-ups= ;Android 20 In order to increase his lifespan and become far more powerful, Dr. Gero had his brain transplanted into the most powerful energy absorbing android model, which is based on Gero's original body, becoming Android 20; who possessed a half-human body. ;Enhanced Remodel A form taken on by Dr. Gero in Dragon Ball Heroes, in this state Android 20's eyes glow green and he has been enhanced to be capable of fully controlling Androids: 16, 17 and 18. |-|Fusion= ;Android 1920 Android 1920 is the EX-Fusion of Android 19 and Android 20/Dr. Gero who was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Ultra Fusion As a member of Tekka's Team, Android 20 can perform Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team to create an Ultra Fusion. If initiated by Android 20 himself it will result in a male Earthling Ultra Fusion. |-|Equipment= *'Detection System' – Built into his own Android body is a scouter-like device that allows 20 to detect energy levels. *'Metamo-Ring' - A device invented by Bulma and produced by the Capsule Corporation in the Timespace Rift that allows two people wearing one to fuse for as long as they wish and can defuse at will by removing the single Metamo-Ring created when the two Metamo-Rings fuse along with the two fusee. *'Soul Link System' - A device designed to link artificial or natural human souls to other beings allowing said soul to possess and control them. Though never utilized in his lifetime, Android 21 and 16 would utilize it during the story of FighterZ. *'Power Suppression Wave Generator' - A device designed to suppress the ki of powerful fighters regardless if is natural or artificial (as Android 17 and 18 are affected). Even Good Buu is effected causing him to enter a deep sleep. The waves also prevent Goku and Vegeta from accessing Super Saiyan Blue unless they regain their true power by Soul Linking though they still have access to their mortal Super Saiyan forms such as Super Saiyan Full Power, Super Saiyan Second Grade, and Super Saiyan 3 though Soul Linking is required to utilize them properly. Though never utilized in his lifetime, Android 21 under the influence of her evil persona would utilize it during the story of FighterZ. However, 21 is potentially vulnerable to the waves making activating it dangerous for her as well as shown in the Android 21 Arc. Bulma also develops a machine to counteract the waves while deities like Beerus and Whis are unaffected though they can sense the waves. *'Remote Controlled Android #20' - In Dragon Ball Legends, Gero operates through multiple remote controlled Android 20s in order to avoid risk to himself. Appearances in other media Cross Epoch Dr. Gero is mentioned by Trunks in the crossover manga Cross Epoch. The Vegeta Sky Pirates are supposed to battle with the Dr. Gero Sky Pirates, but the former choose to attend Shenron's tea party instead. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Cult Jump'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle '' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Though he does not appear physically in Xenoverse, his outfit appears as a clothing (Dr. Gero's Clothes) and accessory (Dr. Gero's Hat) options for the Future Warrior both of which can be obtained in Parallel Quest 27: "Artificial Warriors". Dr. Gero is also mentioned by the Warrior's Masters, Android 18 & Cell if the Warrior talks to them while wearing Gero's Clothes. Dr. Gero's Clothes and Dr. Gero's Hat return as clothing and an accessory in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is revealed that Dr. Gero's villain database was responsible for the creation of Android 33, Android 44, Android 55, and Android 76, who appear as fighters in the Timespace Tournament located inside the Timespace Rift created by Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōji Yada *English: **Funimation dub: Kent Williams **Ocean Group dubs: Brian Dobson **Blue Water dub: Jonathan Love (DBGT) **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *German dub: Gerhard Paul *Italian dub: Oliviero Corbetta *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: António Semedo **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Aldo César (DBZ), Luiz Carlos de Moraes (DBGT), José Carlos Guerra (DBZ Kai) *Latin American Spanish dub: Jose Luis Castañeda (DBZ, DBGT), Guillermo Coria (DBZKai) *Catalan dub: Jordi Dauder *French dub: Julien Kramer '(DBZ Kai) *Hungarian dub: '''István Rudas '(DBZ), '''András Várkonyi (DBGT) *Greek dub:' Themis Psihogios' (DBZ),' Panagiotis Tsitsas' (DBGT) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Dr. Gero vs. Yamcha *Dr. Gero vs. Piccolo *Dr. Gero vs. Piccolo *Dr. Gero and Android 19 vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) (Goku's nightmare; anime only) *Dr. Gero vs. Krillin (anime only) *Dr. Gero vs. Android 17 ;Dragon Ball GT *Dr. Gero vs. Pan List of characters killed by Dr. Gero *Earthlings - Several people are killed when Dr. Gero destroys half of the city on Amenbo Island with Bionic Punisher. Trivia *According to Akira Toriyama, Android 20 and Android 19 were originally meant to be androids which Future Trunks foretold of, however, his former editor Kazuhiko Torishima said that the two looked outdated and ridiculous. So, rather than make them the final androids, Toriyama opted to continue the saga in favor of Android 17 and Android 18."Right around then was when the Androids No. 19 and No. 20 appeared. You weren't my editor or anything anymore, but you specifically called me to say "I thought that the enemies had finally come, but aren't these just a geezer and a fatso?" (laughs) In truth, I hadn't had plans for anyone but No. 19 and No. 20 to appear. But there was no helping it, so I brought out No. 17 and No. 18. Then you called me up and said "What, this time it is just some brats?" So I brought out Cell." Akira Toriyama, Daizenshuu 2, 1995 *Although he created the advanced technology of androids with eternal energy, it is not known why he did not rebuild himself in this pattern, since according to Bulma, he had the desire to live forever. However, 18 implied while taunting him that it was because such technology was difficult for him to control. *Unlike other Red Ribbon Army members, Gero's name is not based on a color (or in the case of Major Metallitron and Captain Dark, color variations) in either the Japanese version or any localizations. *Despite being part of the Red Ribbon Army, which plays a major role in Dragon Ball , Dr. Gero was never even mentioned until Future Trunks mentions him during the Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Z . Strangely in the Funimation dub, when Future Trunks explains the androids to Goku, Trunks talks as though Goku confronted Gero and spared his life, telling him he should have never let Gero go. Goku seems to confirm this, despite no meeting being depicted. This dialogue is altered in Dragon Ball Kai with Goku instead expressing surprise that someone in the Red Ribbon Army managed to escape its destruction. This is slightly inaccurate, the several Red Ribbon characters and many soldiers seemed to have survived their destruction. **In the same episode dub, Future Trunks also implies that Dr. Gero was the leader of the Red Ribbon Army, however, Commander Red was the leader. **In one flashback sequence from the episode " Double Trouble for Goku", Master Roshi refers to Dr. Gero as the "current leader" of the Red Ribbon Army. This is technically true because, his later creations aside, he is the highest ranking current member left. **In the FUNimation dub of the same episode, Master Roshi also claims that Dr. Gero was the leader of the Red Ribbon Army during the time Goku destroyed it, and it is also implied that all of the appearances of Commander Red in the flashbacks were actually of a younger Dr. Gero. *In both Super Android 13! and the brief flashback during Dragon Ball GT, the dialog when 17 kills him is different than that of the Dragon Ball Z anime. *In "Laboratory Basement", according to plans he finds in Gero's lab, Future Trunks says that Gero was also working on a gas powered toaster oven. *In the FUNimation dub, the G in his name is pronounced like soft J, and the "er" is pronounced as such. While in the Ocean dub, they start pronouncing it differently, with the G sounding like a hard J, and the "ero" sounding more like "arrow," while in the original Japanese and translations that follow this pronunciation, the G in his name is a normal G, as in "grip," making his name "Geh-roh," as in grapple. *Like Frieza, Dr. Gero was sent to Hell with his android body instead of his human body. Gallery See also *Dr. Gero (Collectibles) References Site Navigation el:Δόκτορ Τζερό es:Dr. Gero pt-br:Dr. Gero Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Androids Category:Cyborgs Category:Doctors Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Fathers